


My thoughts on Sonic the Hedgehog's age as of 2013

by Alexander_Weird



Series: My Sonic-related research [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Weird/pseuds/Alexander_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at this concept in depth...please read and comment!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My thoughts on Sonic the Hedgehog's age as of 2013

Sonic the Hedgehog’s age: a close analysis

 

“How old is sonic the hedgehog? What about the rest of the characters?” is an ongoing debate. To find the answers for these questions, we must look at the past, as many have. When I first started to wonder about this myself, I knew I couldn’t just take somebody’s word for it. I had to look for the answers myself. Before stressing myself with the task of finding the ages of every single character, I knew I had to find the first and most main character’s age: Sonic the hedgehog. He was and is the key to finding the ages of all the characters. I started by looking at the oldest pieces in the Sonic history: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic and Tails (I think), Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic cd, Sonic Underground, The adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM. I am fortunate enough to have the knowledge that Sonic’s age is about the age of 12 in all of these. Alright, that said, I am not going to voice my opinion on the other character ages just yet. There’s more to be said.

Moving on. Next we come to the famous SA1-SA2 era. I will honestly say that I do not have a good idea of how old Sonic is in these. However, I estimated (yes past tense) that he was about 16 in these games. What came next, however, threw me off completely when it came to Sonic age calculation. SONIC X. Here’s why: It’s a huge mess in general. When you watch the english version of the show, you can easily assume Sonic to be 16 based on everybody else’s present opinion. However, if you watch the japanese dubbed version, during the first episode around a commercial break, it shows clearly that Sonic is a 15-year-old-hedgehog (This in my opinion is constantly causing division and unrest amongst our fellow Sonic fanbases). This is extremely confusing if you have the same mindset as I did about SA1-SA2.

And then there’s...Sonic Heroes. Also a mess. And even more confusion. Based on my analysis on its game predecessors, Sonic should be 16. But of course there’s a problem: SEGA decided to make Sonic look like a freaking 14-year-old (or at least he did in my opinion). I cannot wrap my mind around how they decided to change Sonic’s appearance into something that should never have been. WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?! But the graphics were still amazing, so props to SEGA for that. Anyway, Sonic’s age is 16 in Sonic Heroes. Just wanted to set that out there, bizarre as it may seem to some.

Sonic Rush-Sonic Colors. Sonic should obviously at this time be 16-16½ years old. And since the next game in the Sonic series was Sonic generations, in which it is Sonic’s birthday, Sonic turns 17. So based on this it should be known that Sonic is 17 in his newest game, Sonic Lost Worlds.

So if the Sonic team boards or whatever haven’t changed/updated Sonic the Hedgehog’s current age yet, they should.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably do an analysis of the other Mobian and Sonic-related characters later on. What do you think??


End file.
